


Because

by jane_x80



Series: Etiquette (aka The DiNozzo Pizza and Panty Chronicles) [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Pizza, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Gibbs is forced to involve others in his quest to get his mystery sweetheart the surprise perfect gift.





	Because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_rah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_rah/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend hazel_rah. Happy belated birthday, hon! And look! I'm not even a week late! Just a few days! I feel super proud of myself for almost being on time! :D I hope you enjoy the continuing adventures of the pizza and panty chronicles!

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in the coffee shop, fingers tapping the table impatiently as he waited for his contact to arrive. He wanted to accomplish this with as little fanfare as possible, but really, what the hell did he know about this kind of assignment? This was the type of thing he usually left completely up to his Senior Field Agent. Hell, DiNozzo loved this sort of thing. But this time, Gibbs had to do it without DiNozzo’s help and he wasn’t even sure where to start. He’d given it a shot but his earlier attempts had ended in utter humiliation and he needed to succeed. Failure was not an option.

Nervously, he sipped his coffee and looked around, trying to see if he could spot his contact. He saw an attractive woman perhaps five or ten years his junior look him up and down appreciatively and he completely ignored her. He could tell that she was trying to hint to him without words that she wanted an invitation to sit at his table. But Gibbs wasn’t here to look for a date. He was on a mission and he was not going to allow some random woman to distract him from what was truly important. Besides he had sworn off redheads. Forever. She was barking up the wrong tree.

He resumed scanning the room and anxiously watched the door. Finally, his contact showed up. She slid into a chair across from him, eyes bright and mischievous, lips black as night, inky black hair in two tiny braids high up on her head, the spiked dog collar around her neck only slightly obstructing the spider web tattooed on that pale, delicate column. He could feel the glances that they were garnering, Abby with her distinctive Goth appearance, and he with his obviously still military bearing.

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!” Abby exclaimed excitedly. “What’s with the covert operations, bossman?”

Gibbs glared at her, which succeeded in muting her enthusiasm only a tiny bit. He slid a caf-pow in front of her and watched as she immediately began slurping up the vile, brightly colored liquid.

“Sorry, sorry,” Abby covered her mouth, miming zipping it up and staying silent. “I know. Not a word of this to anyone.”

“This can’t go further than the two of us, Abs,” Gibbs told her sternly.

Abby nodded violently, like a little bobblehead doll, trying to hold in her smile.

“I mean it,” Gibbs growled.

Abby nodded again, eyes wide as saucers. “I promise I won’t breathe a word of this to anyone,” she said solemnly.

Gibbs sighed. This might be a bad idea but it was his only lead. He had to just go for it. “I need to buy a gift.”

“Who for?” Abby asked, rubbing her hands together. She loved giving gifts and Gibbs had definitely come to the right person for advice! She could totally suggest great gift ideas for anyone in the world.

Gibbs eyed her, rolling his eyes at the interruption. “Someone special,” he said gruffly.

“Oh my god, bossman!! Are you seeing someone?” Abby shrieked.

“Abs…” Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her.

“Sorry, sorry…” Abby put her hand over her mouth as if to physically restrain herself from squealing.

“Yes. I am seeing someone,” Gibbs said, eyes softening, thinking of expressive green eyes and dimples.

“But you’re not telling anyone?”

Gibbs shook his head.

“Is it new? Is that why you’re not telling?”

Gibbs sighed. “It’s complicated. I don’t want to talk about it. But I need your help with this.”

“Say no more, bossman. I’ll keep your secret. What do you need from me though?”

“Advice.”

“You know, while I am a veteran dater, I’m not really one you should go to for relationship advice,” Abby made a face. She was well known to be a serial dater but she had had very few long term relationships. In fact, she tried to avoid them as much as she possibly could.

“Not relationship advice. I want your advice on how to go about acquiring a gift for… my special someone.”

“Ooooh! That I can _definitely_ help with, bossman!” Abby exclaimed. “What’s the occasion? What does she like? I’m guessing a nice dinner and flowers isn’t going to be enough? Did you do something to upset her and you’re in the doghouse? How long have you been together, cause that might factor in to what you want to get for her as a gift, because you know, if you went on one date then that would be a different kind of gift as if you had been going out for say a few months.”

“Abs!” Gibbs couldn’t help but grin at the verbal diarrhea from his favorite forensic scientist.

“Sorry!” Abby apologized again, trying to appear contrite but failing miserably. Her eyes gleamed with curiosity and interest.

“I already know what I want to get, kind of. No special occasion, a ‘just because’ gift.”

“Bossman! I didn’t think you did ‘just because’ gifts!” Abby gasped.

Gibbs made a strangled sound in his throat. “This is an exception,” he finally spat, very much wishing that he’d not decided to involve Abby in his op now.

“Ooooh! Because she’s amazing?” Abby’s eyes were wide as saucers again.

Gibbs couldn’t help smiling softly as he thought of his sweetheart. “Yeah. Amazing is one word for it,” he agreed.

“Awwwwww!” Abby cooed. “You must _really_ like her! So what do you want to get and why do you need my help if you already know what you want?”

Gibbs cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. “Lingerie,” he finally bit out.

“Excuse me. _What_ did you say?” Abby stared at him in confusion.

“I want to buy lingerie as a gift.”

“ _No fucking way!_ ” Abby exclaimed before she shushed herself. Gibbs saw that her pale complexion was darkening to a bright red and she grinned a huge, triumphant grin. “Are we talking classy boudoir wear, regular every day underwear, or I want to fuck you over the couch while you wear a ball gag kinky wear?”

Gibbs coughed and spluttered as his coffee went down wrong and Abby was out of her chair and thumping his back. The agent waved the forensic scientist away as he forced himself to stop coughing and regained his equilibrium. When he finally looked back at Abby, she was looking at him expectantly.

“Well?” she asked. “Which of the above?”

Gibbs cleared his throat, his face turning red not because of the choking on coffee but because images of his sweetheart bent over the couch being fucked hard made him hot under the collar. He wondered where he could even buy a ball gag. “The last,” he muttered.

“You _dog_!” Abby shrieked. “That is fucking _awesome_ , bossman! Here I thought maybe you’d lost your mojo after that last divorce! Is it that mysterious redhead who comes around picking you up?”

He shook his head curtly.

“Oh, someone new!” Abby breathed out.

“Abby,” he grunted. “Focus.”

“Right. Kinky underwear. We can always go online?” she pulled a laptop out of her bag, slipped around the table to sit next to him, and connected to the coffee shop’s wifi. “Do you have ideas on what you’d like?”

“I don’t know about online purchases of this sort,” Gibbs mumbled, face flaming.

“Yeah, I guess depending on how kinky we’re talking you might not want something like this on your online purchase history,” Abby grinned. “From the way you’re blushing, I’m guessing this might be a cash only transaction for a federal agent.”

“Abby,” Gibbs growled, trying to quell his blush.

Abby giggled as she took in his expression.

“I didn’t find anything suitable when I went in person,” Gibbs was forced to admit it.

“You went shopping already? In person?” Abby gasped. This had to be serious. Gibbs did not go shopping. Ever.

Gibbs nodded.

“Where did you go?”

“The mall.”

“So like Victoria’s Secret and the like?” Abby asked, eyes wide again.

Gibbs nodded in answer.

“Oh, they have sexy panties but their stuff isn’t truly kinky,” Abby nodded sagely.

Gibbs nodded in agreement. He’d bought a couple pairs of panties at the mall but they weren’t truly what he had had in mind. His sweetheart would like them but they weren’t really fuck me now kinky and he’d wanted to get his sweetheart fuck me now kinky panties. And now that Abby had put it in his mind, he wondered where he might be able to find a ball gag.

“Maybe you can describe to me what you have in mind? Something with a matching bra? A corset and garters maybe? They have lots of naughty stuff like that,” Abby pulled up her browser and began typing furiously. “How kinky are you thinking?”

“Easy access,” Gibbs muttered, refusing to meet Abby’s eye. “But still beautiful.”

“Easy access…” Abby tapped the table thoughtfully. “So the kind of underwear where you can fuck her while she’s still wearing them then?”

Gibbs cleared his throat uncomfortably and nodded.

“But yet still beautiful. So she’s slutty and kinky but outwardly classy!” Abby clapped her hands. “Nice!” she said approvingly. “So maybe something like this?” she turned her laptop screen and showed Gibbs pictures of a few lacy looking thongs.

Gibbs pursed his lips. “Kinkier,” he told Abby. His sweetheart already had a plethora of thongs, and they were definitely kinky and revved his engines. But for this, he wanted something special. Something memorable. Something he would keep replaying in his head until the end of his days.

“Holy shit, bossman! When did you become less vanilla?” Abby murmured as she tapped the keyboard and then pointed to the screen again. “What about these?”

Black bustier, black crotchless thong panties and garters. Gibbs could picture his sweetheart in the panties and garters, but he wasn’t too sure about the bustier. “Better,” he nodded. “Less behind on the panties would be better but this is OK.”

“Less behind than a thong? Ooooo,” Abby grinned. “And you want to go in person to um… look at the merchandise?” Abby asked, tongue in cheek. “And make a cash only transaction?”

Gibbs grunted his assent.

“You make it sound so dirty, bossman,” Abby giggled.

Gibbs glared at her.

“This is where you need to go,” Abby wrote an address on Gibbs’ napkin and pushed it to him. “It’s a fetish shop. Ask for Elise and tell her I sent you.”

Gibbs gave her a questioning look.

“I’ll give her a call now so she’s expecting you, and you can go there today and pick up whatever you need. Elise will totally help you with it. I’m very sure they have panties that practically have nothing in the back if that’s what you want,” Abby grinned. “Who knew the bossman had a thing for the back door,” she giggled.

Gibbs sighed and nodded, taking the napkin and slipping it into his coat pocket. He drained his coffee cup and stood. “Thanks,” he told Abby. “And Abs…”

“I know, I know, I won’t say anything about this to anyone,” Abby dimpled at him mischievously. “I also want to thank you for trusting me with this, bossman. Usually I would have pointed you to Tony. He’d totally know what to get for your kinky lady friend because you know, he’s all about the kinky stuff. He could even tell you her size with great accuracy if you showed him a picture of her. But I can understand not wanting to talk to Tony because I bet you’d get more than you bargained for.”

Gibbs flushed again. “Don’t involve DiNozzo in this,” he gritted out.

“I won’t,” Abby assured him.

“You’ll call Elise, you said?”

“I’m dialing her right now,” Abby said, flipping open her phone.

Gibbs nodded. “Tell her I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

Abby’s grin was wider than the Cheshire cat’s. “Roger that, bossman!” she threw him a sloppy salute.

“And they’ll have… umm.. ball gags?” he asked hesitantly.

“Good god, yeah! All kinds of gags if that’s your girlfriend’s kink. Handcuffs. Dildos. Collars. Flogs. Sex swings. You name it, they’ll have it!”

Gibbs sighed, shook his head, and grinned as he left. Abby watched the team lead leave the shop, slurping her caf-pow as she waited for the store to pick up her call. She was intrigued. There was no way she was going to let this lie, even though she wasn’t going to say anything to anybody at work. But she wanted to at least get eyes on this mysterious and kinky new girlfriend of Gibbs’.

The next day, after Abby gave the team the rundown on the forensic evidence found on their case, she took Gibbs’ arm and asked him to stay after the rest of the MCRT dispersed.

“So?” she asked. “Did you get stuff last night? Did you give it to her? Did she like it?” she continued questioning, rapid fire.

Gibbs shook his head. “Yes. No. Don’t know yet,” he mumbled, answering her questions in order. “Get back to work.”

“Aye, aye, sir,” Abby smiled wide as he left. “Keep me posted.”

Abby wasn’t entirely sure but she could have sworn that Gibbs said ‘over my dead body’ under his breath. She was definitely going to figure this out. One way or another. She began checking Gibbs’ phone calls to figure out who this new kinky girlfriend was that Gibbs didn’t want them to know about.

\----------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Tony came over to Gibbs’ house and sprawled on his couch, nursing one of the beers from the six pack he’d brought with him. He was exhausted. It had been a long and draining day. That day alone he’d gone dumpster diving, crawled on his hands and knees looking for evidence along a back alley that had mostly been used as an outhouse by vagrants, and then (after scrubbing himself clean in the equivalent of three hot showers at the Navy Yard) he’d had the pleasure of informing a man and his two small daughters that his wife, the girls’ mother, a Petty Officer in the Navy, had been found murdered and they were conducting an investigation. And that the man was currently the prime suspect in the murder. The man had been understandably and obviously distraught at the news, his reactions genuine enough to convince Tony that he was innocent. And the children had cried and cried, which completely threw Tony off. Tony didn’t do children, and he especially did not do children that were crying. But by the evening, the case had stalled and so Gibbs had called it a night and sent everyone home to get some sleep. They would start fresh the next morning.

“You eat yet?” Gibbs asked as he turned his TV on and put a game on, seeing the lines of exhaustion and stress on the younger man’s face.

Tony shrugged.

“Pizza?” Gibbs offered, thinking his favorite food would cheer the poor man up.

“Let me order it. You know they’ll bring it quicker if I do it,” Tony agreed, pulling out his phone and calling his favorite pizza place. He put in their usual order and hung up.

“Got something for ya,” Gibbs told him, getting up and pulling the bag out from behind the canned goods in his kitchen cupboards.

“What is it?” Tony’s tired green eyes brightened with enthusiasm.

“See for yourself,” he thrust the unmarked bag at the younger man.

Tony grinned at him, all thoughts of his exhaustion and bad day disappearing, as he pulled blood red tissue pieces out of the bag, finally uncovering a small tissue wrapped package.

“What is it?” he asked, eyes wide as he felt it and tried to figure out what it might be. It was way too flimsy and small to be a DVD and far too delicate and insubstantial to even be a tie. Besides ties came in boxes, at least the kind he liked to wear did, and Gibbs knew that.

Gibbs grinned wordlessly at him. Tony rolled his eyes knowing that the older man was not going to say anything even though he was waiting expectantly.

The tip of his tongue sticking out between his lips, Tony ripped the tissue and gasped when he saw what lay inside. “Whoa,” he breathed as he reverently touched the delicate and almost sheer black lace that made up the front panel of the panty. It was a hiphugger panty and his cock would be snug as a bug in that soft, sheer lace. A demure black bow was placed at the middle of the elastic waist and he smiled up at Gibbs. “You really do have a thing for little bows on my panties,” he grinned.

Gibbs shrugged, smiling back. “Turn it over.”

Tony turned it over and gasped again. “What the fuck?” he sighed, eyes wide with surprise. The back was truly spectacular. The lace panel came to a little around the sides and then the lace was confined only to a strip that would hug the bottom curve of his ass. The rest of it was tiny strips of shoe string satin that would encase and cage his ass in six diagonal strips, all converging in another tiny bow at the top of his ass. Stunned into silence, Tony looked up at Gibbs, green eyes filled with wonder.

“You like?” Gibbs finally asked, unnerved by Tony’s gaze.

Tony nodded slowly. “Holy shit,” he breathed. “This is amazing. Why’d you get me this?” and now he sounded concerned.

“Because,” Gibbs said.

“Because what?”

“Because I want to see you wear them,” Gibbs told him.

Tony’s eyes were wide with shock and he nodded numbly. “I can do that.”

“I want to fuck you while you’re wearing them,” Gibbs continued.

Tony’s breath hitched and Gibbs saw his pupils dilate. He could even see Tony’s pulse accelerating in the flutter of his jugular. “Y-yeah. OK,” he agreed.

“Why don’t you put them on now,” Gibbs whispered hoarsely, his dick filling out in his pants. “For me?”

Tony nodded dumbly, and he put his beer down on the coffee table. He tore his shirt and undershirt off, kicked his shoes and socks off and dropped trou right there in the living room. His dick was hardening at Gibbs’ smoldering gaze. Conveniently, he had gone commando that day, so he carefully stepped into the underwear and gently pulled it up. He adjusted himself to his satisfaction before he hopped around a little to make sure his cock and balls were snugly cushioned in the black lace – god the lace was so soft and not the least bit scratchy at all! – and then spun around, adjusting the strings caging his ass cheeks. The panty fit him perfectly, the strings outlining his pert ass.

“What d’you think?” he asked Gibbs, wiggling his ass a little.

Gibbs placed a finger under the thin lace underlining Tony’s ass and ran his finger down first one ass cheek and then the other, gently straightening any crooked or twisted bit of lace. He fingered Tony’s bared hole, making the younger man inhale sharply. None of the straps would in any way impede his hands or his dick. He wouldn’t need to pull anything aside or off in order to get to his goal. As he’d wanted. Easy access. Yet beautiful. “Think it’s perfect,” he whispered in Tony’s ear. “You look perfect. Perfectly fuckable.”

Tony turned and allowed Gibbs to pull him into his arms, melting into the embrace as they kissed, fierce, ferocious kisses that was more teeth than just lips and tongue. Gibbs was chewing on Tony’s bottom lip when the doorbell rang.

“Fuck,” Gibbs cursed, pulling away. It had to be the pizza. Nobody else rang the doorbell for one thing. “Stay here.”

Tony stood, lips swollen from being kissed and bitten, hair mussed, his cock hard and straining the panties, a wet spot already beginning to stain it. He watched as Gibbs answered the door and one of their usual delivery girls poked her head in and started to wave at him. She stared at him, mouth open, stunned, the friendly grin frozen on her face. Her expression immediately changed into one of interest and arousal and her eyes zeroed in on Tony’s panty encased erection. Tony waved back and even turned around a little to flash her his sexily exposed yet contained ass, making her gasp, but Gibbs threw his money at her, pushed her out none too gently and closed the door in her face. He took great pleasure in locking the front door.

He walked back to the nearly naked man in his living room, tossed the pizza box on the coffee table, and glared at him. The patented Gibbs’ Death Glare. “Did you flash her your ass?” he growled.

“It’s the best part of these panties,” Tony breathed.

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed as he stared at him, but whatever it was he was going to say was interrupted by frantic knocking at his front door. He huffed a breath of irritation, about turned, and wrenched the front door open. “ _What?_ ”

“I-I-I feel like I can’t take your money today,” the girl stuttered, craning her neck around to catch another glimpse of Tony who was still standing in the living room clad only in the kinky panties. She tried to give Gibbs back the cash he’d thrown at her. “I mean, seriously!” she sounded awed and her eyes were unblinking as she stared at Tony.

“Take the money,” Gibbs told her, herding her back out and slamming and locking the door behind him again.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the exchange. “That was new,” he grinned.

“Don’t get me started,” Gibbs told him menacingly.

“Hey, I was minding my own business, drinking a beer, before you gave me these and asked me to wear them for you,” Tony told him, gesturing to the underwear he was wearing. “I didn’t even answer the door in them! I was nowhere near the door! This time it is _not_ my fault!”

Gibbs wrinkled his nose at Tony, not wanting to accept his excuses but this time, it really wasn’t Tony’s fault. But the thought of that slip of a girl laying eyes on _his_ Tony, wearing the fuck me now panties that _he_ had bought for him, well that was just too much. Tony had even given her a look at his gorgeously caged ass! He tried to suppress the growl of annoyance but then Tony just pivoted, showing Gibbs his almost bare ass. He bent over, one hand on his knee, and turned his face back to him, eyelashes fluttering seductively.

“Now… where were we?” Tony asked huskily, and immediately Gibbs forgot about the girl and was focused on what Tony was displaying for him. Bent over like that, Gibbs could see the lovely pink pucker and he sighed as he palmed his own dick, hardening in his pants.

“Were we kissing? Or were we…” Tony was babbling.

“Shhh,” he cut Tony off. “I know where we were. I’m gonna inspect you.”

Tony’s eyes widened and he nodded.

“And you will be silent while I inspect you.”

“Or…?”

“Or… I put this on you,” Gibbs pulled a small ball gag out of his pocket.

“Fuck me…” Tony breathed, his pupils dilating even more at the sight of Gibbs casually swinging the ball gag around his finger. He straightened up and turned to face Gibbs, his face flushing at the sight of the ball gag.

“That’s the plan,” Gibbs told him, smiling a wide, predatory smile that was more teeth and wolflike than human.

Tony took in a long deep breath and nodded. “I’m ready for inspection now,” he whispered.

Gibbs shook his head. “No you’re not,” he said silkily. “Bend over the arm of the couch.” God damned him, but Abby had put that image of Tony bending over couch being fucked to within an inch of his life in his head and hell if he wasn’t going to get that right now.

With a muted squeak, Tony rushed to obey, spreading his legs wide and presenting his ass as he bent over the arm of Gibbs’ old couch, palms flat on the couch. His dick was so hard it was now poking out over the top of the panty, and just drooling steadily with pre-cum. Gibbs hadn’t even touched him yet, other than the interrupted kiss. And not even the smell of Tony’s favorite pizza could distract him from this, whatever this might turn out to be.

Gibbs walked over to him and smacked his ass cheek hard, making him yelp and jump, and his cock throbbed and pre-cum splurted out, dribbling onto the floor. He couldn’t help but moan as the older man slipped his finger under the satin strips and rubbed his spanked ass cheek soothingly. Gibbs ran his callused fingers under each scrap of cloth, going from the bottom of Tony’s ass cheek leading up to the little black bow on the top strip. Tony shivered when his fingers ghosted over Tony’s hole.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Gibbs breathed in Tony’s ear, causing him to shudder and push his ass back eagerly against Gibbs’ hand. “So. Fucking. Hot.” He slipped the tip of his index finger into Tony’s hole and fucked him gently with each word. The younger man whimpered and shuddered, clenching around Gibbs’ finger. “You think you’re going to pass inspection?”

Tony nodded, moaning as Gibbs slipped the tip of a second finger into him. Even dry, he couldn’t help but want more of Gibbs, more of the man inside him. Gibbs began kissing Tony’s neck and licking the shell of his ear, blowing hot breaths into it, making him shudder. He kept his two fingers embedded shallowly inside the younger man, fucking him gently as he sucked a mark under Tony’s ear. He resisted the impulse to bite down and never let go. He didn’t know what it was about Tony that made him react so strongly but that urge to bite down hard was difficult to resist. He ended up sucking a deep bruise into Tony’s neck, reveling in the hoarse groan that that elicited from Tony’s mouth. He turned Tony’s head sideways and claimed his mouth, kissing him deeply, smiling as he pulled both his lips and his fingers away and Tony whined in protest.

“Wait here,” he whispered in Tony’s ear. “Don’t move a muscle.”

Tony nodded wordlessly. Gibbs kept his eyes on the man as he stepped away to the other end of the couch and pulled the side table drawer open. He fished the tube of lube that they kept there and came back to the side of the couch where Tony was bent. His arms were straight out, palms down, holding his torso up, legs spread wide. The straps of the panties on his ass cheeks inflamed him. He balanced the lube on the back of the sofa and shrugged out of his own clothes. Tony watched his every movement hungrily, licking his lips and biting his bottom lip, trying not to whimper as Gibbs slowed his movements down and smiled at him, pants halfway down his legs.

“You want something?” Gibbs asked him.

Tony nodded again. Gibbs saw that his pupils were blown and he seemed to have lost all capacity for words. He stepped out of his pants and pulled his hard dick out of his boxers.

“This what you want?” he asked, biting back a moan as he fisted his erection and jacked himself off a little.

Tony whined and nodded, spreading his legs open wider, wiggling his ass in the air.

“But I haven’t finished inspecting you yet,” Gibbs told him. He pushed his boxers down and kicked them aside. He was back behind Tony, rubbing wet spots of pre-cum on Tony’s back as he resumed kissing Tony’s neck. He began moving downwards, laving wet kisses down Tony’s spine, paying attention to each protruding bone, licking his way down to Tony’s ass. Following the earlier movements of his fingers, he began sucking and licking the flesh underneath each strip of material on Tony’s ass, moving downwards, licking the lace underlining Tony’s ass, moving slowly towards Tony’s hole. When he finally got to his target, he licked a circle around it, grinning wickedly when Tony’s knees trembled and he almost fell onto the couch. He put his hands on Tony’s knees, keeping him upright until Tony regained control of himself and then he went back to licking Tony’s pretty hole.

“Fuck,” Tony cursed, feeling Gibbs’ tongue pushing into him. “Ohmygod, fuck, oh, _nnnnnh_ ,” he panted, unable to stop himself from squirming when Gibbs began fucking his hole with his tongue. “ _Shit_ , Jethro,” he moaned as Gibbs pushed his tongue deep and speared him. One of Gibbs’ hands reached around and began cupping his balls through the lace. Tony thought he was going to explode when one of Gibbs’ fingers pushed into him. “Oh god, yessss,” he sighed as Gibbs wiggled his finger. When the man had even lubed his fingers, Tony couldn’t tell. But he sighed and shivered when Gibbs brushed that finger gently over his prostate. Gibbs pulled his face away and slid a second slippery finger into Tony’s hole, scissoring them and gently stretching him. He slid his tongue back in in between his fingers and Tony shuddered and moaned. The tongue retracted and he slid a third finger in, and Tony was pushing down on them, riding them, and rutting against the couch in an attempt to stimulate his dick as well.

Finally, Gibbs pulled his fingers out with a wet squelch, stood, and lubed his dick.

“You good like this?” he asked Tony, wondering if Tony would prefer they go up to the bedroom.

“God, please fuck me now,” Tony begged. “Now. Please.”

Gibbs smiled, kissed his lips and began pushing his dick into Tony’s passage. Tony’s groan was erotic. He’d meant to slide in slowly and tease the younger man, but he couldn’t help but thrust himself in to the hilt in a quick move, pulling another filthy moan from him. He rolled his hips, thrusting shallowly as he waited for Tony to adjust to him. He couldn’t take his eyes off Tony’s ass, caged in by delicate little straps of material, and his dick, sheathed entirely in the man’s body. When Tony began squeezing him and fucking himself back onto his cock, Gibbs began moving in earnest, pulling almost all the way out and slamming himself back in with force over and over again. Tony couldn’t contain the sounds that escaped him – moans, growls, pants, curses – as Gibbs pounded into him. The older man adjusted his angle and began fucking right into Tony’s prostate.

“Fuck! Yeah! Right there! Oh god, don’t stop, oh, oh, _nnnnghhhhh_ please…” Tony begged and pleaded with each powerful thrust.

Tony’s ass was clenching and squeezing Gibbs’ cock and he was fast approaching his climax. He reached into Tony’s panties and began fisting his cock with his still-lubricated hand. The sound Tony made when he did that was indescribably hot.

“You close?” he asked, grunting loudly with every thrust. “Fuck, sweetheart, you feel so fucking good. Gonna make me come so hard,” he moaned.

“Yeah,” Tony managed to pant. “So close…” he couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything but react to the big dick fucking into him, into his sweet spot. He was getting louder he knew, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He gave into it and began yelling obscenities as Gibbs kept hammering his prostate. He was going to come, his balls were tight, heat pooled in his groin, and his back was straining, needing relief. Gibbs added a twist to his motions, both in his thrusting hips and his hand pulling on Tony’s cock, and that was it. Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head and he screamed as his dick exploded, thick jets of come spraying the couch and the floor. Gibbs kept thrusting hard, continuing to pound his prostate, milking his dick with his hands until he was coming dry before the man pushed in deep, stiffened, and spurted deep in Tony’s body. He yelled Tony’s name, thrusting a couple of times as his dick pulsed with come. Tony’s body convulsed around him, pulling another load of semen and he groaned Tony’s name, holding on tight as both their knees buckled and they leaned heavily on the couch, trying to catch their breaths.

“Sweetheart?” Gibbs finally managed to pull out of Tony.

“Mmm?”

“You like these panties?” he fingered the strappy material on Tony’s ass.

“Fuck, yeah,” Tony moaned. “Kinky.”

“Good.”

“You like ‘em?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Thank you for them,” Tony said, his voice soft and shy.

Gibbs smiled and nuzzled his neck. “You’re welcome,” he said hoarsely. He didn’t know why Tony was always so tentative and shy when he was happy, but he loved that he could get that reaction out of the man. “Love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too,” Tony whispered back.

They were too engrossed in kissing each other to notice a blonde head ducking down from the window and escaping to her car. They ended up curled around each other on the couch, not even finding the energy to bother cleaning up. When Tony’s belly began growling, Gibbs pulled the pizza box over using his feet and noticed the ball gag sitting on the coffee table.

“We forgot this, sweetheart,” Gibbs pouted.

“Guess I passed inspection,” Tony quipped.

“Don’t think you’ve escaped so easily.”

“We can use that next time,” Tony promised.

Curled around each other on the couch, they fed each other pizza. When they were done, they helped each other upstairs, showered, and fell into bed, falling asleep as soon as they’d settled comfortably around each other. Tony ended up putting the panties back on after the shower since that usually earned him a good fucking when Gibbs woke up in the morning. Whatever it was about him wearing panties, it really seemed to get Gibbs going and he was not going to say no to that. Ever.

Meanwhile, when the cute blonde got back to the restaurant, she endured the scolding she received from her supervisor for taking too long on the deliveries without argument. When she was done being chewed out, she grabbed the hands of the redhead with the perky ponytail and the calm brunette and dragged them to the ladies room.

“Omigod, you will _not_ believe what I saw at Underwear Model’s tonight!” she squealed after she locked the door behind her.

“What?” the redhead wanted to know.

“Underwear Model was there. In panties!” she said reverently. “He even turned so I could see his ass, and holy fuck. Those panties are something else! Not sure how they kept him in when he was hard!” She proceeded to describe the underwear in great detail.

“Shit! I should have given you my cameraphone!” the redhead screamed.

“I _know_!” the blonde agreed. “Jealous Grab-Ass Boyfriend pushed me out and slammed the door in my face. But… I couldn’t leave.”

“What did you do?” the brunette demanded.

“I… snuck up to the window and watched them.”

Both the redhead and the brunette gasped. “Wh-what did you see?” the redhead asked.

The blonde made an obscene motion with her hands.

“They were fucking?” the brunette asked, wide eyed.

“Oh yeah. I mean there was other stuff going on, too. Foreplay! Then the fucking. Underwear Model kept his panties on. And it was all super hot. Both Jealous Grab-Ass Boyfriend and Underwear Model are packing some heat.” The blonde shook her head at the memory.

“And Jealous Grab-Ass Boyfriend fucked Underwear Model?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Right there? In the living room?”

“Over the arm of the couch!”

“Was it hot?” the redhead asked.

“Creamed my panties hot,” the blonde sighed.

The women stared at each other for a moment before they all squealed again.

\----------------------------------------------------

Abby managed to get Gibbs alone a couple of days later. “Well?” she demanded.

“Well what?” Gibbs asked.

“Don’t be obtuse, bossman! How’d she like it?”

Gibbs grinned. “A lot.”

“And you? Did you like it?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Did you get to use the ball gag?”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow in warning at her, glared at her and walked away. Abby huffed a breath in frustration. She hadn’t found any evidence that Gibbs was hanging out with anyone except for the team. This was going to drive her up the wall! One way or another she was going to get to the bottom of this.

**Author's Note:**

> My story was inspired by [these panties](https://www.fredericks.com/jordana-cage-naughty-knicker). Also I just realized that the link to the panties just points to the website in the previous story (The Pizza Man). I have pictures of those panties so I will be updating that story to add a picture of the panties in the notes. I do also have pics of the panties for this story downloaded to my hard drive. Let me know if you think I should add them to these end notes?
> 
> In the meantime, songs wise, the smutty parts were inspired by [Filthy Design](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oSVCCMXqro) by Aesthetic Perfection. And I think a great song for this entire series is [Groovy Underwear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHM4xn1YAqM) by Pansy Division.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! And hazel_rah, happy birthday again! Enjoy your birthday smut! Don't be a stranger (read: come see us again soon!) ;)
> 
> -j  
> xoxo
> 
> ps - FYI I am now on twitter [@jane_x80](https://twitter.com/jane_x80)! Come find me! I'm crazy new to it and have no idea what the hell I'm doing :D


End file.
